Der heimliche Verehrer
by Cylene
Summary: Hermione bekommt aufeinmal Liebesbriefe von einem heimlichen Verehrer. Es gibt einige Verdächtige, aber keiner weiß genau wer es ist.
1. Chapter 1

Der heimliche Verehrer

Hermione, Ron und Harry saßen in der großen Halle beim Frühstück und unterhielten sich über die Fächer, die für heute auf dem Stundenplan standen. Pünktlich wie an jedem Morgen kamen die Eulen und brachten die Post. Hermione bekam wie immer den Tagespropheten, steckte den Knut dafür in die Tasche die der Eule am Fuß hing und fing an die Titelseite zu lesen. Harry und Ron redeten über das Quidditchspiel am nächsten Samstag. Plötzlich landete noch eine Eule vor Hermione, in ihrem Schnabel ein Brief für sie. Verdutzt schaute sie auf, nahm den Brief auf dem stand _Hermione Granger Hogwarts Große Halle._ Sie bekam doch nie Briefe. Neugierig öffnet sie den Brief und begann zu lesen:

_Liebste Hermione,_

_ich kann es nicht länger für mich behalten, ich muss dir einfach sagen wie verzaubert ich von dir bin.  
Dein Augen, deine Haare und vor allem deine Klugheit. Ich kann nur noch an dich denken. Ich sehne mich so nach dir._

_Dein heimlicher Verehrer_

Hermione lief knallrot an, als sie den Brief las.  
„Hey was ist los mit dir?", fragte Ginny sie. Hermione hatte ihr Kommen überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Nun hatte sie auch die Aufmerksamkeit von Harry und Ron.  
„Äh nichts!", sagte sie verlegen und versuchte den Brief schnell in ihrem Umhang zu verstecken, aber Ron war schneller und schnappte sich den Brief.  
„Gib den wieder her", fauchte Hermione ihn an und schnappte vergeblich nach dem Brief in Rons Hand. Doch es war zu spät.  
„Ein Liebesbrief?", wunderte er sich grinsend, als er ihn gelesen hatte, und klang dabei leicht belustigt.  
„Du hast also einen heimlichen Verehrer!"  
„Ja, aber wenigstens kann ich von mir behaupten, dass ich einen habe!", giftete sie ihn an, stand auf und ging.  
„Ron, du hast soviel Feingefühl wie ein gammeliger Kürbis", zischte Ginny und rannte Hermione hinterher.  
„Frauen", sagte Ron leicht genervt und aß weiter.

„Typisch Ron", fauchte Hermione  
„Er ist doch nur neidisch, weil er keine _heimliche Verehrerin _hat". Grimmig setzte sie sich in einen Sessel am Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny ließ sich neben ihr fallen. Hermione holte den Brief hervor und betrachtete ihn.  
„Zeig mal her!" sagte Ginny und riss ihr den Brief aus der Hand. Hermione wollte erst Einwände erheben, aber Ginny war immerhin ihre beste Freundin.  
„Tja, da hast du es wohl jemandem angetan" befand Ginny grinsend.  
„Was du nicht sagst", erwiderte Hermione. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich darüber freuen oder misstrauisch sein sollte. Sie entschied sich für Freuen, fing auch sofort an zu strahlen und ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich zusehends.  
„Wer, meinst du, ist es?", fragte sie Ginny.  
„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht dieser eine Typ aus Ravenclaw, der mit dem großen Kopf! Der schaut beim Essen immer die ganze Zeit zu dir". Bei dieser Vorstellung grauste es Hermione. Aber ihr fiel beim besten Willen niemand ein, der es sein könnte. Sie entschied sich abzuwarten, steckte den Brief weg und ging zum Unterricht. Auf dem Weg dorthin traf sie auf Ron, Harry und Neville.   
„Hallo Hermione!", sagte Neville  
„Hallo Neville!" Sie gesellte sich zu ihnen, würdigte Ron allerdings keines Blickes.   
„Und Hermione, schon eine Idee wer _es_ sein könnte?", fragte Harry.  
Zuerst warf sie ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu, doch als sie sein Lächeln sah und merkte, dass die Frage ernst gemeint war, zuckte sie lächelnd mit den Schultern. Der Rest des Schultages verlief ereignislos. Nach dem Abendessen saßen die Drei zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum und die Wut auf Ron war vergessen. Sie plauderten munter vor sich hin. Nach einiger Zeit gesellt sich Ginny zu ihnen.  
„Und? Gibt es schon was Neues?"  
„Nein, nichts. Vielleicht hat sich auch nur jemand einen Scherz erlaubt." Sie schaute nachdenklich an die Decke. Sie saßen noch einige Zeit zusammen und gingen dann schlafen.

Die nächsten zwei Tage waren ereignislos, allerdings wurde heftig spekuliert, wer der heimliche Verehrer seien könnte.   
„Vielleicht ist es auch Ernie McMilligan, aus Huffelpuff", grübelte Ron.  
„Ach, hör doch auf!", warf Hermione ein.  
„Doch nicht Ernie." Hermione hatte vor dem Einschlafen und seit dem Aufstehen überlegt von wem der Brief stammen könnte.  
„Ich hab's!", sagte Harry.  
„Es ist Malfoy." Er grinste Hermione breit an.  
„_Oh Hermione, ich liebe dich",_ äffte Ron Draco Malfoys Stimme nach. Harry lachte laut los und Hermione warf ihnen ein paar Kissen an den Kopf, bevor sie in ihr Lachen einstimmte.  
„Na, ihr habt ja gute Laune", wunderte sich Ginny, als sie sich zu ihnen setzte.  
„Wir haben uns grade überlegt, ob Malfoy nicht Hermiones heimlicher Verehrer ist" grinste Harry sie an.  
„Ihhh!", quiekte sie „Ihr kommt ja auf Ideen."

Die ersten beiden Stunden hatten sie Zaubertrankuntericht.  
„Heute wollen wir ein Heilelixier gegen leichte Vergiftungen brauen", sagte Professor Snape in ernstem Ton.  
„Die Zutaten dafür stehen an der Tafel" Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und an der Tafel erschien die Zutatenliste.  
„Dieses und alles Weitere steht in Ihrem Zaubertrankbuch auf Seite 265." Sofort suchten alle eifrig die Zutaten zusammen, lasen sich die Zubereitung durch und fingen an. Wie immer ging Snape zwischendurch durch die Reihen und schaute, was seine Schüler zustande brachten.  
„Mr. Longbottom, was soll das denn sein, das ist völlig falsch. So wird aus Ihnen nie ein guter Zaubertrankmeister!", sagte Snape hämisch. Langsam ging er weiter und kam bei Hermione an.  
„Miss Granger, ausgezeichnete Arbeit. Zehn Punkte für Griffindor!", sagte Professor Snape in einem neutralen Ton und ging weiter. Ron und Harry starrten Snape verdutzt nach, dann fiel ihr Blick auf Hermione, die genauso ungläubig drein schaute. Snape hatte noch nie ihre Arbeit gelobt. Er lobte nie einen Gryffindor. Und er verlieh nie einem Gryffindor Punkte. Er zog ihnen eher wegen jedem kleinsten Fehler Punkte ab.  
„Mr. Malfoy, das nennen sie einen Zaubertrank? Wenn sie so weitermachen, werden sie noch enden wie Mr. Longbottom!", herrschte er Draco Malfoy an.  
Malfoy warf seinem Lehrer zornige Blicke zu. _Wie konnte er es nur wagen,_ dachte er. Harry, Ron und Hermione dagegen grinsten sich an. Die nächsten beiden Stunden hatten sie Verwandlung, wo sie erstmal über das merkwürdige Verhalten von Professor Snape diskutierten.  
„Was ist bloß los mit ihm?", fragte Harry.  
„Gute Frage", erwiderte Ron.  
„Vielleicht war das gar nicht Snape, sonder irgendjemand hat Vielsafttrank genommen und gibt sich nur als Snape aus", mutmaßte Ron.  
„Könnte auch sein" sagte Harry nachdenklich.  
„Jetzt hört aber auf, sowas hätt Professor Dumbledore doch sofort gemerkt!", warf Hermione sofort ein.  
„Naja, den falschen Professor Moody hat er letztes Jahr auch nicht erkannt", bemerkte Harry.  
„Ja, du hast recht", seufzte Hermione nachdenklich.

Während des Abendessens wurden wieder die Ereignisse des Zaubertrankunterrichts besprochen.  
„Habt ihr Malfoys Gesicht gesehen?", höhnte Ron.  
„Jaah", sagte Harry, der sich bei den Gedanken daran fast verschluckt hätte.  
„Geschieht ihm auch ganz recht. Er kann nicht ewig der Liebling von Snape sein",  
bemerkte Ron mit einem hämischen Lächeln.  
„Wie siehst du das Hermione?", fragte Harry sie.  
„Hermione?"  
„Wie? Was? Ohja, ich bin ganz eurer Meinung", antwortet sie, hatte allerdings gar nicht wirklich mitbekommen, worum es genau ging, da sie mit ihren Gedanken bei ihrem heimlichen Verehrer war.  
„Woher wohl der Sinneswandel von Snape kommt?" Nachdenklich aß Ron seine Leber- und Nierenpastete. Nach und nach leerte sich die große Halle, während die Drei noch weiter diskutierten und Kürbispudding aßen, als plötzlich Draco Malfoy auftauchte. Mit wütendem Blick kam er auf sie zu.  
„Was willst du denn hier?", polterte ihm Ron mit misstrauischem Blick entgegen.  
„Das wüsstet du wohl gern, Weaslby!", spottete er zurück. Ron wollte etwas erwidern, aber Harry hielt ihn zurück. Er wandte sich an Hermione.  
„Hier für dich, Schl …"  
„Wage es nicht!" Harry stand auf und funkelte Malfoy an. Dieser zögerte einen Moment, entschied sich dann aber nicht auf Harry zu achten.  
„Hier für dich, _Granger!"_Er warf ihr einen Zettel und eine Lilie hin, lief dabei knallrot an und rannte schnell weg.  
„Was war das denn?" Harry schaute verwundert drein.  
„Es ist jetzt aber nicht das, was ich denke, oder?", fragte Ron mürrisch und schaute auf die beiden Sachen.  
„Ich weiß nicht." Hermione schien unsicher, aber auch leicht erfreut. Sie faltete zitternd den Zettel auf.  
„Und? Was steht drauf?", wollte Harry wissen.  
„_Ich vermisse dich, meine bezaubernde Hermione!" _ Ron schaute nun noch missmutiger, während Hermione nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Sie schaute zu Harry hoch, der sie aufmunternd anlächelte. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten nun ebenfalls hoch.

Oben im Gemeinschaftsraum setzten sie sich zu Ginny an den Kamin. Als sie Ginny die Geschichte erzählt hatte, konnte diese es gar nicht fassen.  
„Nur damit ich es auch wirklich verstehe, Draco Malfoy kam zu dir an den Gryffindortisch", Ginnys zog eine Augenbraue hoch,  
„hat sich von Harry dazu bringen lassen, dich _nicht_ Schlammblut zu nennen", sie zog die andere Augenbraue hoch,  
„und gab dir eine Blume und einen Zettel, wo drauf steht, dass er dich vermisst!" Ungläubiger konnte der Blick von Ginny gar nicht sein.  
„Naja, ich weiß ja nicht mal ob es …"  
„Was müssen wir da hören?"  
„Unsere Hermione wird von Draco Malfoy angeschmachtet?" Frech grinsend tauchten Fred und George auf und knieten sich rechts und links neben Hermione.  
„Das könnte eine sehr tiefgründige Verbindung werden. Was meinst du Fred?"  
„Ja, unser lieber Malfoy zieht ja ganz neue Saiten auf!"  
„Ach ihr Spinner!" Lachend schlug Hermione den beiden Zwillingen auf die Schulter.  
„Ja, zwei Einfallsreiche Spinner." Fred zwinkerte Hermione zu.  
„Wenn ihr uns entschuldigen würdet, wir haben noch wichtige Geschäfte zu erledigen". Fragend blickten ihnen alle hinterher.  
„Ja, zwei einfallsreiche Spinner", Fred zwinkerte Hermione zu.  
„Wenn ihr uns entschuldigen würdet, wir haben noch wichtige Geschäfte zu erledigen". Fragend blickten ihnen alle hinterher.  
„Also mal im Ernst", ergriff Ginny das Wort,  
„meint ihr echt, dass es Malfoy ist?"  
„Er hat ihr immerhin die Blume und den Brief gebracht", maulte Ron.  
„Und er war dabei rot wie eine Tomate und lief schnell weg", grübelte Harry.  
„Das mag ja alles sein, aber Malfoy _hasst_ Muggelstämmige."  
„Und was ist, wenn er den Brief nur überbracht hat?", meldete sich Hermione zu Wort. Alle schauten sie fragend an.  
„Na, vielleicht hat mein Verehrer ihm den Brief gegeben, weil er sich selber nicht traut."  
„Ja, könnte auch sein.", Ginny wirkte nachdenklich. Nach einigem hin und her, beschlossen sie alle ins Bett zu gehen und abzuwarten.

„Und? Ist dir noch wer eingefallen?", wollte Harry am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück wissen.  
„Nein …" seufzte Hermione.

Die nächsten paar Tage verliefen ereignislos und waren wie immer. Keinem fiel ein, wer denn Hermiones heimlicher Verehrer sein könnte. Als sie eines Abends dann zusammen am Kamin saßen, kam auf einmal Colin Creevy an.  
„Ent… ent… entschuldige, Hermione?", schüchtern sprach er sie an.  
„Ja, Collin", antwortete sie mit einem warmen Lächeln, um ihm seine Nervosität zu nehmen.  
„Für…für…"  
„Mach hin wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!", fuhr Ron ihn an, der ahnte, was Collin wollte.  
„Für dich!" Er drückte Hermione eine Lilie und einen weiteren Zettel in die Hand und war weg.  
„Ron war das nötig", fauchte Hermione ihn an. Mit einem Brummen drehte er sich zur Seite und tat, als würde er aus dem Fenster schauen.  
„_An meine göttliche Hermione. Du elfengleiches Wesen in einer Welt voller Nichtsnutze. Mit jedem Tag der vergeht, sehne ich mich mehr nach dir und wünschte, du wärst hier …bei mir! In Liebe._" Sie starrte auf den Brief.  
„Wie schnulzig", schmunzelte sie, „aber auch irgendwie süß!" Verträumt saß sie da.  
„_Aber irgendwie süß!",_ machte Ron sie tonlos nach. Harry trat ihm gegen sein Schienbein, musste sich aber selbst sehr beherrschen nicht loszulachen.  
„Schaut mal." Harry und Ron schaute zu Hermione.  
„Ein schwarzes Haar." Vorsichtig zog sie es von der Blume.  
„Von wem könnte das sein?"  
„Vielleicht ist es von diesem Slytherin Jungen", ertönte Ginnys Stimme hinter ihnen. Mit einem Stapel voller Bücher setzte sie sich zu den Dreien.  
„Wen meinst du?", wollte Harry wissen. Ginny überlegte.  
„Blaise Zabini! Der ist doch auch immer auf den Partys von Slughorn."

Die Tage verstrichen, aber keiner, verhielt sich so, dass sie mit Bestimmtheit sagen konnten, dass er Hermiones heimlicher Verehrer sei.  
„Alles klar mit dir Hermione?", fragte Ginny am Frühstückstisch.  
„Du siehst so nachdenklich aus."  
„Ich frage mich immer noch, wer er ist und wann er wohl wieder schreibt".

Am Abend saßen alle zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum und waren bei ihren Überlegungen immer noch nicht weiter, wer Hermiones heimlicher Verehrer sein könnte. Plötzlich hörten sie ein Klopfen am Fenster. Es war eine Eule, Ginny ging hinüber um das Fenster zu öffnen. Die Eule hatte eine Rose und einen Brief dabei.  
„Hier für dich", sagte Ginny und reichte Hermione die beiden Sachen. Harry und Ron schauten Hermione neugierig an. Sie öffnete den Brief und wurde leicht rot.  
„Was steht drin?", drängte Ginny sie.  
„Er, er…will mich treffen", stammelte Hermione, unsicher was sie dazu sagen sollte.  
„Wann?", riefen alle gleichzeitig.  
„Heute! Um zehn!" Hermione schaute hektisch auf die Uhr.  
„Und wo? Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen", grinste Ginny sie an.  
„Am Rande des verbotenen Waldes. Oh mein Gott!" Auf einmal wurde Hermione ganz nervös.  
„Was soll ich nur tun?"  
„Geh hin", ermunterte Ginny sie.  
„Nein!", rief Ron plötzlich.  
„Ich mein", druckste er herum, als er merkte, dass ihn alle anstarrten,  
„wir wissen doch gar nicht, wer es ist. Er könnte dir etwas antun."  
„Ach Unsinn, ich hab ein gutes Gefühl dabei. Du solltest gehen", lächelte Ginny.  
Unsicher schaute Hermione den Brief und die Rose an.  
„Ich werde gehen!", verkündete sie auf einmal.  
„Aber Hermione, was ist, wenn dir nur jemand reinlegen will?", fragte Harry.  
„Nein, Ginny hat Recht. Ich hab auch kein so schlechtes Gefühl dabei. Es ist sicher nur ein sehr schüchterner Mensch", sagte sie.  
„Würdest du mir deinen Umhang leihen, Harry?"  
„Ähm, na klar!", sagte Harry zurückhaltend.  
„Harry, du unterstützt sie auch noch?", meckerte Ron Harry an und ging nach oben.  
„Was hat er denn?", fragte Ginny und alle schauten ihm erstaunt hinterher.

Es war bereits acht Uhr. Es musste also schnell gehen. Mit Ginnys Hilfe machte sie sich zurecht.  
„Ach Hermione! Nimm doch einfach den!" Ginny hielt ihr einen schwarzen, knielangen Rock hin.  
Unsicher nahm Hermione ihn entgegen. Hätte Ginny nicht für sie entschieden, was sie anziehen soll, würde Hermione wahrscheinlich bis Helloween brauchen, bis sie sich entschieden hätte. Um zwanzig vor zehn war Hermione dann endlich fertig.  
Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum herunter ging, setzte sie sich noch kurz zu Harry und Ron. Harry reichte ihr unauffällig seinen Tarnumhang, den er noch schnell geholt hatte.  
„Danke", flüsterte sie ihm zu und lächelte.  
„Kein Problem" grinste er.  
„Viel Spaß", fügte er noch hinzu, als sie aufstand und ging.  
„Dank, dir. Bis später, Jungs" sagte sie, und verschwand durch das Portraitloch. Ron schaute ihr grimmig und traurig zugleich hinterher.

Hermione schwang sich gleich den Tarnumhang um. Es war schon halb zehn und sie durfte schon längst nicht mehr außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes sein. Sie schlich leise die Treppen hinunter, huschte durch die Korridore. Als sie kurz vor der großen Treppe in der Einganshalle war, hielt sie inne. Peeves! Der hatte ihr grade noch gefehlt. Freudig schwebte er mitten auf der Treppe hin und her, so tief, dass Hermione sich nicht vorbeidrücken konnte, ohne dass er sie bemerken würde. So nachdenklich wie er aussah, grübelte er wohl grade über den nächsten Streich, den er jemandem spielen wollte. Plötzlich juckte ihre Nase. _Nein verdammt,_ dachte sie, _nicht jetzt._ Doch die Nase kribbelte immer mehr, und sie konnte das Niesen nicht zurückhalten, also unterdrückte sie es so gut es ging und hoffte das Peeves sie nicht gehört hatte.  
„Wer ist da?" _Mist, jetzt hat er mich,_ ging es Hermione durch den Kopf. Peeves schwebte auf Hermione zu. Langsam und leise wich sie zurück, bis sie hinter sich eine kleine Nische mit einer Statue entdeckte, wo sie sich hineinstellte.  
„Ich weiß, dass du hier bist", brüllte er.  
„Was soll der Lärm?", rief eine unangenehm bekannte Stimme. Es war Filch.  
„Peeves!", rief er, als er den Poltergeist entdeckte.  
„Willst schon wieder Ärger machen, was?" Wütend ging er auf Peeves zu.  
„Nein, ich hab was gehört. Da versteckt sich jemand!", meckerte Peeves.  
„Von dir lass ich mich nicht aufs Kreuz legen!" Sie fingen an zu streiten. Hermione nutzte die Situation aus und stahl sich mucksmäuschenstill die Treppe runter und verschwand durch das große Eichentor.

Es war eine sternenklare Nacht und der Mond war eine schmale, silbern scheinende Sichel. Sie genoss diese schöne, friedliche Nacht und ging, immer nervöser werdend, zum verbotenen Wald. Sie empfand diese Atmosphäre sehr passend für ein Blind Date, so romantisch. Als sie den Wald erreicht hatte, versteckte sie sich kurz hinter einer dicken, alten Eiche, um sicher zugehen, dass niemand den Tarnumhang bemerkte. Sie verstaute ihn vorsichtig in ihrer Tasche und ging ein paar Meter weiter. Sie stellte sich ein wenig Abseits der Waldgrenze, da ihr der Wald noch nie wirklich geheuer vorkam. Es vergingen einige Minuten des Wartens. Sie starrte in den Himmel hinauf und träumte vor sich hin.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du kommst", hörte sie plötzlich jemanden sagen. Erschrocken und mit weit geöffneten Augen drehte sie sich um. Im Schatten des Waldes sah sie einen Mann stehen, aber mehr als eine dunkle Gestalt konnte sie nicht erkennen. Irgendwas war vertraut an ihm, nur fiel ihr beim besten Willen nicht ein was. Fragend schaute Hermione den Mann an. Langsam trat er aus dem Schatten hervor und zog vorsichtig seine Kapuze nach hinten.  
„Professor Snape!", japste Hermione erstaunt und wich erschrocken zurück.  
„Ich dachte mir bereits, dass du überrascht sein würdest." Snape lächelt sanft und ging langsam auf sie zu, hielt jedoch inne, als er Hermiones Erschrecken bemerkte. _Mein Lehrer!_ war ihr erster Gedanke. Mit jedem anderem hätte sie gerechnet, aber nicht mit einem Lehrer und erst recht nicht mit Professor Snape. _Deswegen war er neuerdings so nett im Unterricht. _Nur langsam fand sie wieder zu sich.  
„Hallo Professor!", brachte sie heraus und versuchte so gut es ging zu lächeln. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Professor Snape, ihr meist gehasster Lehrer, fand sie anziehend.  
„Bitte, warum so förmlich, wir sind unter uns. Nenn mich doch bitte Severus, Hermione", bat Snape sie in einem ruhigen Ton.  
„Ja, Prof – ich meine Severus." Sie gab sich große Mühe ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten. Beide standen da, sahen sich schweigend an.  
„Tut mir leid, die Heimlichtuerei, aber du verstehst sicher, dass ich nicht offen mit dir darüber reden konnte", fing Snape leise an zu reden.  
„Ich konnte nur nicht mehr anders. In letzter Zeit habe ich immer mehr erkannt, was für eine wunderbare junge Frau du geworden bist, Hermione, vor allem klug". Hermione hätte nie gedacht, dass er so nett sein konnte. War das wirklich ihr Zaubertranklehrer? _Irgendwie, _dachte sie als sie ihren Lehrer dort im Mondlicht stehen sah, _ sieht er ja gar nicht so schlecht aus._ _Gepflegte Haare, ein schicker Umhang,_ dachte sie. Und sie hatte recht, Severus Snape wirkte an diesem Abend viel freundlicher als sonst.  
„Du siehst wunderschön aus", flüsterte er ihr auf einmal ins Ohr und riss sie damit aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass er näher herangekommen war.  
„Du frierst ja." Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und zauberte eine Jacke herbei, die er Hermione sanft auf die Schultern legte, und rieb noch einmal kurz mit seinen Händen darüber, damit ihr wärmer wurde.  
„Danke!" Hermione lächelte ihn an und schaute ihm dabei tief in die Augen. Nach wenigen Augenblicken sah sie jedoch schnell weg und lief rot an.  
„Lass uns ein Stück gehen", schlug Severus vor. Sie willigte ein und sie gingen am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes spazieren und sprachen über Zaubertränke. Hermione merkte wie sie immer entspannter wurde, ja sie genoss sogar den Abend und die Gegenwart von ihrem Lehrer. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über ein völlig falsches Bild von ihm gehabt. Die Zeit verging auf einmal wie im Flug.  
„Ich glaube, du solltest langsam zurück." Hermione schaute auf Ihre Uhr.  
„Ach herrjeh, es ist ja schon fast Mitternacht!", stellte sie erschrocken fest.  
„Schaffst du es allein zurück? Wir könnten es auch so aussehen lassen, dass du dich raus geschlichen hast und ich dich erwischt habe." Er lächelte sie verschlagen an.  
„Nein, ich denke das schaffe ich auch so." Sie kicherte.  
„Ich hoffe wir sehen uns wieder." Seine Stimme klang sanft und sie schien voller Sehnsucht.  
„Du musst nicht gleich antworten, lass dir ruhig Zeit."  
Sie nickte nervös. Er nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand, beugte sich leicht vor und küsste sie sanft ihren Handrücken. Hermione lief rosa an.  
„Eine wunderschöne Nacht, meine liebste Hermione".  
„Gute Nacht, Severus." Sie lächelte ihn noch ein letztes Mal an und ging zurück zum Schloss.  
Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss, klopfte ihr Herz wie wild, sie konnte es kaum fassen. Der Lehrer, den sie immer am meisten gehasst hatte und der, wie es schien, sie hasste, war auf einmal ihr Verehrer. Sie genoss den Rückweg, es war eine wunderbare Nachtluft. Kurz vor dem Eingang warf sie sich wieder den Tarnumhang über und schlich sie zurück ins Schloss, hoch zum Gryffindorturm. Sie musste eigentlich gar nicht überlegen, sie wollte ihn wiedersehen. Sie konnte es selber kaum fassen, aber in diesen zwei Stunden hatte Snape, nein Severus, sie verzaubert.  
Glücklich und zufrieden legte sie sich in ihr Bett. Ihre letzten Gedanken waren bei Severus und wie sie ihm am besten und heimlichsten mitteilen konnte, dass sie ihn wieder sehen wollte.

„Hermione! Hermione!" Nur langsam wurde Hermione klar, dass sie geträumt hatte und Ron sie wach geschüttelt hatte. _Was für ein Traum! _dachte sie. Plötzlich hörten sie ein Klopfen am Fenster. Es war eine Eule, Ginny ging hinüber um das Fenster zu öffnen. Die Eule hatte eine Rose und einen Brief dabei.  
„Hier für dich", sagte Ginny und reichte Hermione die beiden Sachen.  
Entgeistert starrte Hermione auf den Brief …


	2. Chapter 2

Entsetzt starrte Hermione auf den Brief. Nur mühsam wurde ihr klar, das sie grade geträumt hatte.  
„Was ist das?"  
„Ein Brief? Mit einer Rose?", Ron schaute sie leicht verwirrt an.  
„Aber mir schreibt doch nie jemand Briefe" Sie schaut noch verwirrter aus als Ron.  
„Na los! Mach ihn auf!", drängte Ginny sie. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete Hermione den Brief.

_Liebste Hermione,_

_ich kann es nicht länger für mich behalten, ich muss dir einfach sagen wie verzaubert ich von dir bin.  
Dein Augen, deine Haare und vor allem deine Klugheit. Ich kann nur noch an dich denken. Ich sehne mich so nach dir._

_Dein heimlicher Verehrer_

Hermione lief knallrot an. Ginny und Harry grinsten breit, während Ron grimmig drein schaute und versuchte sich auf ein Buch zu konzentrieren.  
„Hey, was haben wir denn da?"  
„Zeig mal her!" Es waren die Zwillinge.  
„So so, unsere Hermione hat also einen heimlichen Verehrer."  
„Wer ist es denn?"  
„Wenn ich es wüsste, wäre es wohl kaum mein _heimlicher_ Verehrer!", giftete Hermione Fred und George an.

„Sind wir leicht gereizt Miss Granger?", ärgerte George sie. Lächelnd schlug sie ihm auf die Schulter.  
„Also dann, wenn ihr uns entschuldigend würdet, wir haben wichtige Sachen zu erledigen", George zwinkerte allen zu und die Zwillinge verschwanden durchs Portraitloch.  
„Du hast zwei Spaßvögel als Brüder, wie hältst du das nur aus", sagte sie immer voller Sarkasmus zu Ginny.  
„Och, man gewöhnt sich dran!", schmunzelte die.

„Ron, alles klar mit dir?", wandte sich Ginny verwundert an ihren Bruder.  
„Klar!", brummte er.  
„Ich geh ins Bett, bin müde." Verwundert schauten Harry, Hermione und Ginny ihm nach.  
„Er macht sich wohl nur Gedanken über das Quidditchspiel am nächsten Samstag", bemerkte Harry achselzuckend. Zu dritt unterhielten sie sich noch eine Weile über den Brief, wer wohl der heimliche Verehrer sein könnte und gingen dann zu Bett.

Als Harry und Ron sich am nächsten Morgen zu Hermione an den Tisch in der großen Halle setzten, war Rons schlechte Laune schon wieder verflogen.  
„Guten Morgen!", sagte er gut gelaunt zu Hermione.  
„Guten Morgen Ron!" Sie klang ein wenig überrascht, sah zu Harry der auch nur fragend schaute.  
„Ach so ein Mist, ich hab mein Buch für Zaubertränke vergessen. Geht schon mal vor, ich komm gleich nach" Hermione hastete aus der großen Halle. Sie musste sich beeilen, es war nicht mehr viel Zeit und der Weg vom Gryffindorturm bis hinunter in die Kerker war lang. Sie bog grade um die letzte Ecke als…  
„Aua!"

„Verdammt noch mal …oh …Granger!" Es war Draco Malfoy mit dem sie zusammengestoßen war. Er half ihr auf.  
„Ich…ähh…", sie war ganz durcheinander. Malfoy rannte weiter, verwundert über seine Freundlichkeit, sah sie ihm nach; besann sich jedoch schnell wieder und betrat den Klassenraum.  
„Es tut mir leid Professor Snape, ich hatte mein Buch vergessen und…"  
„Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger!" Snapes Stimme klang nicht so hämisch wie sonst, wenn ein Schüler zum spät kam. Hermione stand da und wartete auf ihre Bestrafung. Snape drehte sich wieder zu ihr um.  
„Ich sagte _setzen_, Miss Granger!"  
„Ich … ähhh … ja… natürlich … Entschuldigung." Rasch setzte sich zu Ron und Harry auf ihren Platz. Ungläubig sah sie die beiden an, die ihren Blick genauso überrascht erwiderten. Ein leises Raunen und Murmeln ging durch die Klasse. Normalerweise zog Snape sofort Punkte ab, wenn ein Schüler zu spät kam, besonders bei einem Gryffindorschüler. Kurze Zeit später betrat Draco Malfoy die Klasse.  
„Hier Professor Snape. Professor Sprout hofft das sie genügen werden" Er reichte Snape ein großes Bündel Blätter und setzte sich.  
„Danke Mr. Malfoy. Nun öffnen Sie bitte alle Ihre Bücher auf Seite 450 und beginnen mit der Zaubertrankzubereitung. Die Blätter der Alraune die sie benötigen, finden sie auf meinem Schreibtisch." Sofort schlugen alle ihre Bücher auf, suchten sich die Zutaten zusammen und begannen mit der Zubereitung des Tranks. Wie immer ging Snape durch die Reihen und kontrollierte die Tränke.  
„Mr. Finnigan, strengen Sie sich gefälligst etwas an!"  
„Ja- jawohl Professor!"  
„Mr. Longbottom" Er war bei Neville angekommen, der immer nervöser wurde.  
„Vielleich sollte Miss Granger Ihnen ein wenig Hilfestellung geben. Ihr Zaubertrank sieht hervorragend aus. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor." Ein lautes Raunen ging durch Klasse. Von den Slytherin Schülern hörte man sogar Proteste. Das konnte nicht sein, Snape lobte die Arbeit von einem Gryffindor und gab ihnen auch noch Punkte. Er zog ihnen höchsten für jeden kleinen Fehler welche ab.

„Ruhe!" Sofort verstummten alle und Snape kontrollierte weiter Zaubertränke.  
„Mr. Malfoy, keine schlechte Arbeit." Hochmütig begann Draco zu lächeln.  
„So, füllen Sie jetzt bitte alle etwas von ihrem Zaubertrank in eines dieser Fläschchen, beschriften es und geben es mir."

Die nächsten beiden Stunden hatten sie Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall, wo sie ausführlich über das merkwürdige Verhalten von ihrem Zaubertranklehrer diskutierten.  
„Das kann unmöglich Snape sein!", sagte Ron energisch.  
„Ach, sei nicht albern", warf Hermione ein.  
„Was ist, wenn sich wieder jemand mit Vielsafttrank, als einer unserer Lehrer ausgibt?", gab Harry zu bedenken.  
„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sowas jemand zwei Jahre hintereinander versucht. Schließlich hat sich letztes Jahr der Sohn von Mr. Crouch als Alestor Moody ausgegeben", Hermione wirkte nachdenklich.  
„Dann steht er vielleicht unter dem Imperiusfluch!", spekulierte Ron.

„Mr. Weasley!" Ron schrak zusammen.  
„Wenn Sie meinen, dass sie bereits so gut sind und sich deswegen ständig unterhalten können, dann demonstrieren Sie uns doch Ihre Künste", herrschte Professor McGonagall ihn an. Ron sah hilfesuchend zu Hermione und versuchte aus dem Keks der vor ihm lag, eine Scheibe Brot mit Käse zu machen. Es misslang ihm kläglich.  
„Vielleicht sollten Sie lieber etwas mehr üben, anstatt sich mit Ms. Granger und Mr. Potter zu unterhalten.  
„Ja Professor McGonagall!"

Nach Verwandlung gingen sie in die große Halle zum Mittagessen. Als sie zu Ende gegessen hatten, kam Collin Creevy auf sie zu.  
„Hallo Harry!"  
„Oh, hallo Collin!"  
„Hallo Ron! Hermione!" Er wirkte immer nervöser.  
„Ich…äh…"  
„Sprich dich aus, Mann!", drängte Ron ihn.  
„Hier!" Er warf vor Hermione einen Brief mit einer Lilie auf den Tisch und rannte schnell weg. Hermione nahm den Brief und öffnete ihn langsam.

_Liebste Hermione, ich vermisse dich so sehr._

„Hach!", Hermione seufzte.  
„Es ist leicht schnulzig", grinste Harry sie mit einem Zwinkern an.  
„Ja, aber irgendwie süß!" Hermione strahlte und schien in Gedanken verloren.  
„Oh! Da hat ja jemand wieder Post bekommen!" Ginny setzte sich freudig zu ihnen.  
„Hast du schon eine Idee wer es sein könnte?", neugierig schaute sie Hermione an.  
„Nein…"  
„Es wäre einfacher, wenn er einfach ankommen würde." Ron wirkte leicht genervt.  
„Ron, kein Wunder dass sich für dich keine interessiert, so unromantisch wie du bist!", fuhr Ginny ihn an. Mürrisch drehte er sich zur Seite.  
„Und? Was denkst du?"  
„Keine Ahnung.", Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. Mit einem Mal kniff sie die Augen etwas zusammen und hielt die Lilie etwas dichter vor die Augen.  
„Schaut mal, ein blondes Haar!"  
„Das grenzt deine möglichen Verehrer schon mal etwas ein."  
„Ohja, es gibt auch so wenige Leute mit blonden Haaren in Hogwarts!", warf Ron ironisch ein.  
„Vielleicht ist es auch nur ein Haar von Collin?", überlegte Harry.  
„Meinst du Collin ist der heimliche Verehrer?", fragte Ron erschrocken.  
„Natürlich nicht", sagte Ginny, noch bevor Harry etwas erwiedern konnte,  
„aber da er Hermione den Brief gebracht hat, könnte es einfach so von ihm stammen."  
„Achsooo!"

Abends saßen sie zusammen im am Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie waren zum Teil recht schweigsam, da angestrengt überlegt wurde, wer der heimliche Verehrer sein könnte. Dann, sobald sie eine Idee hatten, gingen wilde Spekulationen los.  
„Vielleicht ist es ja Snape? Warum sollte er sonst so nett zu dir sein?", höhnisch grinste Ron Hermione an. Angewidert schaute sie zu Ron.  
„Na komm! Überleg doch mal. Du kommst zu spät, kriegst weder Nachsitzen, noch zieht er dir Punkte ab. Er lobt deine Arbeit und gibt dir sogar noch Punkte. Das tut er sonst nie bei einem Gryffindor!"  
„Da hat Ron schon recht, irgendwoher muss doch dieses seltsame Verhalten kommen." 

Die Tage vergingen, ohne das Hermione von ihrem Verehrer hörte. Sie saß mit Ron, Harry, Ginny und Neville eines Abends im Gemeinschaftsrau, als wie aus dem nichts, ein Brief und eine weiße Rose auftauchten. Ginny kreischte vor schreck kurz auf, während alle anderen mehr als überrascht auf die beiden Gegenstände starrten. Vorsichtig ergriff Hermione den Brief und öffnete ihn.

_Meine teuerste Hermione, ich kann es nicht mehr aushalten ohne dich. Ich muss dich sehen. Treff' mich heute Abend um elf Uhr im Hof._

_In Liebe_

„Um elf?", piepste sie erschrocken.  
„Oh mein gott, es ist schon viertel vor elf! Ich muss mich schnell fertig machen. Harry, würdest du mir deinen Tarnumhang leihen?"  
„Ja, natürlich!", Harry war vollkommen überrumpelt.  
„Du willst da wirklich hin?" Ron lehnte sich aufgebracht nach vorne.  
„Ron lass sie doch!" Ginny warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Geschlagen lehnte er sich wieder zurück.  
„Du solltest dich beeilen, sonst schaffst du es nicht."  
„Du hast recht, ich muss meine Haare noch machen, mir Sachen raussuchen. Du musst mir helfen, ich schaffe das sonst nie!" Panik und Nervosität kamen über sie.  
„Nun mal ruhig!", lachte Ginny, nahm Hermione bei der Hand und ging mit ihr nach oben in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Harry holte derweil den Tarnumhang.

Oben angekommen, wurde Hermione etwas ruhiger. Ginny musste die ganze Zeit über grinsen, da sie Hermione noch nie so nervös gesehen hatte, außer vor Prüfungen. Zuerst waren die Haare an der Reihe. So gut sie konnten, glätteten sie sie, mit Hilfe eines Zaubers. Das Schwierigste war, was Hermione anziehen sollte.  
„Ich glaub ich nehme meinen schwarzen Rock. Oder vielleicht doch lieber eine einfache Jeans? Oder…"  
„Nimm das hier", Ginny drückte ihr den schwarzen Rock in die Hand,  
„und das hier" Passend dazu gab Ginny ihr eine rosa Bluse.  
„Perfekt!"  
Hermione ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsrau, wo Harry schon mit dem Tarnumhang auf sie wartete. Ron starrte sie mit heruntergefallener Kinnlade an. Als sie ihn ansah schaute, schaute er schnell weg und lief rosa an.  
„Du siehst toll aus, Hermione!" Harry lächelte sie an.  
„Danke!" Sie wirkte leicht verlegen.  
„Dann viel Spaß" Er reichte ihr den Tarnumhang. Sie nickte ihm lächelnd zu und ging Richtung Portrailoch.  
„Und treibt es nicht zu wild!", rief Ginny ihr hinterher. Sobald Hermione durch das Portrailoch geklettert war, warf sie sich den Tarnumhang über und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Auf der Hälfte des Weges traf sie auf Mrs. Norris die mitten auf dem Gang saß und sich putzte. Vorsichtig wollte sich Hermione an ihr vorbei schleichen, als Mrs. Norris sich aufrichtete und gradewegs auf sie zuging. Erschrocken ging sie zurück. Konnte sie Hermione sehen?  
„Na meine Schöne? Hast du einen Störenfried entdeckt?", höhnte die Stimme von Argus Filch. Er ging zu Mrs. Norris und blickte sich sorgfältig um, er stand jetzt kurz vor Hermione. Sie hielt den Atem an. Mit einem Mal ertönte ein lautes Lachen im Gang.  
„Peeves!" Im Sturzflug kam Peeves auf sie zu, zielte und bewarft Filch mit voller Wucht mit Tintenbomben. Sie trafen Filch mitten auf dem Kopf und die Tinten lief zu allen Seiten sein Gesicht herunter. Seine Augen funkelten vor Wut.  
„Na warte, diesmal kriege ich dich und dann bist du dran!", seine Stimme war voller Zorn. Peeves streckte ihm frech die Zunge raus und flog davon.  
„Du kriegst mich nicht! Du kriegst mich nicht!" Wutentbrannt rannte Filch hinter Peeves her. Hermione war erleichtert, nur noch 15 Minuten bis elf. Sie huschte lautlos durch die Gänge, kam ohne weitere Störungen unten an, ging leise durch das große Eichentor. Kurz bevor sie den Hof betrat, legte sie den Tarnumhang ab und verstaute ihn sicher. Sie setzte sich nervös an den Rand des Brunnens. Sie musste nicht lange warten.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du kommen würdest", erklang eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihr. Allerdings eine recht unangenehm vertraute Stimme. Erschrocken stand Hermione auf und drehte sich um.  
„Malfoy!", hauchte sie. Entsetzt und mit einem angewidertem Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, schaute sie ihn an.  
„Damit hättest du nicht gerechnet, was?", mit einem frechen grinsen ging er langsam auf sie zu. Er bemerkte ihre Unsicherheit.  
„Mensch Granger! Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde das alles veranstalten wenn ich es nicht ernst meinen würde?"  
„Naja, nach allem was ich mit dir erlebt habe, würde mich nichts mehr wundern!", warf sie ihm spöttisch entgegen. Malfoy dachte nach. Er war in der Vergangenheit wirklich nie nett zu ihr gewesen. Schon allein deswegen, weil sie eine Mugglestämmige war. Aber jetzt, in ihrem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts, hatte er erkannt wie schön und klug sie war. Sie schaute immer noch misstrauisch aus und schien kurz vorm kurz davor zu sein, sich einfach umzudrehen und zurück zum Schloss zu gehen.  
„Hier mein Vorschlag, du kommst einfach mit, schaust dir an was ich vorbereitet habe. Wenn du dann immer noch meinst, ich veralbere ich nur, darfst du mir wieder eine reinhauen!" Er zwinkerte ihr zu und dachte lebhaft an den Schlag, den ihm Hermione in ihrem dritten Jahr verpasst hatte.  
„Solltest du aber doch zu dem Entschluss kommen, dass ich es ernst meine, dann bleibst du und wir verbringen einen netten Abend." Nachdenklich schaute sie ihn an.  
„Was soll's", seufzte sie,  
„dann ist das ganze Herausmachen wenigstens nicht umsonst gewesen." Sie versuchte zu lächeln. Draco hielt Hermione seinen Arm hin und sie hakte sich ein.  
„Du siehst übrigens umwerfend aus!"

„Danke!", entgegnete Hermione verlegen. Sie schlenderten den Weg entlang, runter zur peitschenden Weide. Er hatte in dessen Nähe ein kleines Picknick vorbereitet.

„Bitte, setz dich doch!" Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes erschienen eine Decke, zwei Sitzkissen, Essen, Trinken und jede Menge Kerzen und Rosenblätter. _Irgendwie romantisch,_ dachte Hermione.  
„Hier, bitte!", Draco reichte ihr ein Butterbier.  
„Danke!" Verlegen lächelte sie ihn an.  
„Was möchtest du? Ein Stück Kürbisbrot? Oder etwas Leber- und Nierenpastete?"  
„Ich nehme erstmal ein Stück Brot, danke." Still saßen sie da, keiner wusste so recht, was er sagen sollte.  
„Du bist einfach klasse, wenn es um's Zaubertrankbrauen geht!", sagte Draco plötzlich, um das Schweigen zu brechen.  
„Oh, ja, danke", druckste Hermione rum,  
„so schwer ist es auch gar nicht."  
„Das würde ich nicht sagen, schau Longbottom an!" Er lachte höhnisch, bemerkte aber sofort seinen Fehler.  
„Ich mein, mit deiner Hilfe würde er das sicher auch schaffen." Ihr kritischer Blick wich einem sanftem Lächeln.  
„Ach, das ist auch irgendwie nicht so sein Fach. Und ich glaub Professor Snape macht ihn auch immer sehr nervös. Dafür ist er, wenn es um Kräuter geht, ein echtes Genie." Draco wollte grade etwas erwidern, als ein Vogel sich in die Zweige der peitschenden Weide setzte und im gleichen Moment von einem ihrer Äste weggeschlagen wurde. Hermione fing an zu kichern, sah dann Malfoy an der auch schon grinsend dasaß und beide brachen in lautes Gelächter aus. Das Eis war gebrochen. Sie unterhielten sich über den Unterricht, über einige Mitschüler und was sie beim nächsten Hogsmeadbesuch, welcher am nächsten Tag stattfinden sollte.  
„Ich glaube es ist Zeit zum Schloss zurückzukehren", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen.  
„Professor Snape!", japste Hermione und stand erschrocken auf.  
„Oh nein, keine Sorge, er ist mein Pate, weißt du." Draco lächelte sie lieb an. Ungläubig schaute Hermione von Draco zu Snape und von Snape zu Draco.  
„Es ist so", sagte Snape in ruhigem Ton. _Darum war er also so nett zu mir. _  
„Ihr solltet euch beeilen, es ist spät. Mrs. Granger schaffen Sie es allein zurück?"  
„Ja…ja, ich denke schon" Sie wandte sich an Draco.  
„Danke für den netten Abend." Sie lächelte ihn zaghaft an.  
„Ich…also….es wäre schön wenn wir uns wieder sehen könnten…vielleicht morgen, in Hogsmead…im Eberkopf!" Draco war noch nie so nervös.  
„Naja, ähm", er bemerkte ihre Unsicherheit.  
„Lass dir Zeit. Ich werde morgen ab zwei Uhr da sein und auf dich warten"  
„Chrm, Chrm. Es wird Zeit. Sonst muss ich ihnen beiden Nachsitzen geben." Er lächelte gehässig.  
„Also dann, Hermione, gute Nacht!" Draco nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie sanft.  
„Gute Nacht, Draco. Professor Snape."

Sie eilte Richtung Schloss, total durcheinander von dieser Begegnung. Sie war hin und her gerissen ob sie sich morgen mit Draco treffen sollte, oder nicht. Sie hatte keine Probleme zurück zum Gryffindorturm zu kommen. Sie hatte sich zwar, als sie das Schloss betrat, den Tarnumhang umgeworfen, aber sie hätte ihn nicht gebraucht, sie begegnete keiner Menschenseele. Sie schlich sich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum in den Schlafsaal, zog sich leise um und legte sich ins Bett. Mit dem Gedanken, ob sie sich morgen mit Draco Malfoy treffen sollte oder nicht, schlief sie schließlich ein.


End file.
